3 Wedding and a Funeral
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: Rocky and Deuce are getting married Ty and Tinka are getting married Cece and Gunther are getting married.. Wait are they i didnt think they were And what happens when a cousin gets involved. And is Andrew OC the only one to make Cece happy again. Or will she do something toget Gunther back.


**In this story the girls are 20 and the guys are 21) I will also be putting in my OC Andrew: D**

**3 Weddings and a Funeral**

**ROCKY'S POV**

Oh my gosh you would not guess what happened to me just 2 days ago. Well Deuce proposed and we are getting married in a month... Any ways you guys wanna know how all this happened well here goes

**_FLASHBACK 4 years ago_**

As I walk into my new school in Chicago I get some odd stares by passes by and I walk straight into some headphones and eye brow guy.

"Shit I am so sorry, oh you are that new girl" this guy says

"Yeah my names Rocky" I say

"Kool I'm Deuce and are you alright" he says in a voice with a hint of a Spanish accent

"Yes I'm alright and interesting style" I say to him

"Yeah I'm from a family of con people. Would you like a bandage and disinfectant for the cut on your arm" He says opening his jacket full of weird things

"No thanks it's good well I'm from New York where are you from"

"Cuba Anyways let me see your class schedule"

"Okay here you go" I say and hand him my schedule

"Oh you are in the same class as Cece one of my close friends" he says

"Oh is she nice" I say a little cautiously

"Yeah she is really nice"

"Okay well..." I was cut off by a shortish red head

"HEY DEUCE" she yells in his ear

"Hey Ce" he says back

"And who may this be" she says pointing to me

And before Deuce could answer I see a tall blonde haired glitter boy, my brother Ty and a blonde girl that looks like the sparkle boy that I'm guessing is his twin walk up behind Cece.

"Oh yeah guys this in Rocky" Deuce says

"Yeah I think I know my own sister" Ty says

"Stop being a smart bum Ty" I say looking at him

"Okay no family fights now I will introduce you to everyone" Deuce says

"Okay" I say

"Okay here goes the one with the Glitter is Gunther, the one with blonde hair is Tinka his twin sister and the one with red hair is Cece which you probably knew that" he says

"Hey guys" some other guy with a good broad figure, brown hair and two eyebrow piercings on the same eyebrow says

"Oh yeah and this is Andrew" Deuce says

"Heeeeey" says Andrew

"Hi I'm rocky" I say

**_SKIP A YEAR FORWARD_**

"Hey Deuce" I say to him as I see him as I am walking to school

"Hey Rocks can I talk to you about something" he says

"Yeah of cause"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime"

"Yes yes and yes" I say and hug him

**_SKIP TO END OF FIRST DATE_**

At Crusty's Pizza

I and Deuce shared our first kiss.

**_PROPOSAL 2 days ago_**

Deuce and I went on a drive to a picnic site he had set up and we ate, then before we left Deuce bent down on one knee and tied up his shoe then...

"Raquel Alexandra Blue I want to spend the rest of eternity with you so Rocks will you marry me"

My heart skipped a beat an then I said "yes a gazillion billion times yes" and jumped into his arms and we made out passionatly for about 10 minutes or till we were out of breath.

**_END OF FLASH BLACK_**

Now I can't wait till a month till we are happily married and I have the wedding ring in my finger and not just the engagement ring.

**TINKA'S POV**

Okay guess what Ty asked me to marry him last week and we are getting married in 3 weeks eeeep well here is how it all happened.

**_FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO_**

This new boy Ty blue and his sister Rocky blue just came to this school and oh my gosh Ty is the hottest guy at this school he is... let's just go with. Eep

"Hey Tinka" Ty said yes he already knows me it is his 2nd week at the school

"Ohh hey Ty what you up to" I ask

"Well I know I haven't been here all that long but I was wondering if..."

"If... what"

"If you wanted to go out sometime"

"Yeah sure"

"Pick you up at seven see you tonight"

"See you later"

I went home and got ready for my date

**_SKIP TO END OF FIRST DATE_**

"Ty that was amazing I had a great time thank you" I say

"My pleasure Tinka if you had such a great time we should do it again sometime" he replies

"Yes we should do it again"

Then we shared our first kiss it was amazing. Then Ty walked me home

"Bye Tink see you at school tomorrow" Ty says

"Yep see you at school" I say as I go into my apartment

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

And that led to him proposing to me last week now I can't wait till we get married

**CECE'S POV**

Me and Gunther are getting married in a couple of days AHH I am soo exited. We met at school in 3rd grade he hated me soo much or at least I though he did. When I was 16 he said he loved me. I'm not going through everything you will be here for years. We broke up 7 times and his cousin hurt me and abused me. On the bright side. We shared our first kiss at a park. And I lost my virginity at the same park a few months later.

He also proposed to me in that park. The park is very important to me. Ohh i love Gunther.

And now we are getting married. YAY I CAN'T WAIT!

**Hope you liked it and No I didn't get lazy at the end. It is actually a good part of the story for future chapters. Reviews are good thanks. xxxAshleighxxx**


End file.
